


The Magic Between Us

by Recesskup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Humor, Gryffindor! Keith, Gryffindor! Lance, Hufflepuff! SHiro, I say that but does it ever happen?, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pidge and Keith love mythical creatures, Possible sexual content?, Quidditch, Slow Burn, Slytherin! Pidge, Slytherin!Allura, fun wizard swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recesskup/pseuds/Recesskup
Summary: Keith and Lance, captain and co-captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, are beginning their Fifth year at Hogwarts. They'd had their ups and downs, sure, but they always came back together stronger than before. Lance didn't want to lose someone like Keith. That is why Lance will never admit that he may possibly be in love with his best friend.Keith Kogane is hopelessly in love with his teammate, dormmate, best friend, and pain in his ass, Lance McClain. He has been since their Second year. But Lance isn't interested in him like that. So, Keith will just keep his feelings bottled up, and one day he'll die. Problem solved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I started two years ago and decided to pick back up as practice in writing. It's been a long time since I've even touched Voltron, but the red/blue pairing always gets me.  
> I hope you all enjoy, there is no beta for this fic.  
> This chapter is mainly exposition, the next chap will be up by Monday. (It'll have more plot I promise)  
> Character notes are at the bottom.
> 
> (I love manually adding indentation cause AO3 doesn't like me)

           Lance couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he breathed in the late summer air. His luggage cart felt comfortably heavy in his hands as he maneuvered it through the bustling station, every so often a soft mewl coming from Mona’s cat carrier when he hit a bump in the flooring. He could hear his family chatting behind him, mainly his mother’s worried bumbling over his little sister Rosa. It was her first year as a student of Hogwarts, and his mother was running through her packing list for probably the sixtieth time. Even though it wouldn’t matter if she had since the train leaves in an hour, and they had already left their home.

           He allowed his mind to wander as he made his way across the station to the platform nine ¾. Lance vividly remembered his first year going to Hogwarts. He had been an anxious mess worrying about everything and anything he could. What house would he be in? What if he didn’t make any friends? What if he was a terrible wizard? His mother made sure to assuage any of his worries swiftly and decisively.

           Lance smiled fondly at the memories of meeting his best friend on the Hogwarts express, as well as his sort-of-best-friend-sort-of-rival. Hunk and Keith had been with his since day one, with Pidge joining their merry band of misfits a year later. He and Keith had been sorted into Gryffindor, Hunk into Ravenclaw, and Pidge into Slytherin.

           Lance glance upwards at the red numbered signs that adorned the red brick pillars lining the platform. Once he saw the numbered sign he knew so well his legs picked up pace automatically. His worn, brown brogue shoes clicked against the smooth marble floor in a steady beat. He ignored the shouts of his mother telling him to slow down and wait, the idea of seeing his friends proving to be more powerful than the potential wrath of his mom. Lance leaned down and hunched his shoulders, bracing himself for the impact of magic that would wash over him. Lance dove cart first into the pillar and revealed in the familiar feeling of magic flooding around him. London was lovely, but it didn’t have the electric atmosphere that wizarding areas had. The sense of anything and everything being possible, the feeling that he belonged.

           The Hogwarts express stood tall and proud, its burgundy paint shining in the early morning sun. Wizards and witches alike hurried around the platform, trying to fit luggage, robes, and pets onto the train before it departed. Emotional first years hugged their even more emotional parents, hushed whispers of promising to write every day and “I love you,” flowing between them. In the distance, he could hear the sound of spells casting in the distance followed by laughter, seventh years casting hexes at each other no doubt.

           Lance shuffled through the crowd cautiously pushing his way through a sea of colorful robes. He damn near tripped over at least six first years on his way to car 4. He made a motion to begin loading his luggage onto the train when he heard a voice shout his name.

           “Lance Averez McClain! Don’t you dare think you can get on that train without saying goodbye first!” His mother’s voice was teasing but still carried the stern tone that could put the fear of god into an atheist. Lance sighed and made his way back through the crowd over to his mother, arms open and cart forgotten by the side of the train. He wrapped his mother in a tight hug, squeezing her as hard as he could without causing her harm.

           “I’m going to miss you, mama. I’ll see you for Christmas, and I’ll write all the time!” He leaned back and kissed his mother’s cheek. He wiped away a small tear that had formed on her cheek, causing her to chuckle. She pulled him down to her level; he had grown at least a foot taller than his mother’s five-foot fame. She looked at him with large brown eyes filled with pride, love, and a hint of sadness. His mother then leaned n and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

           “Go find your friends baby. I need to help Rosa, and Sam, get situated. You better study for your Owls young man! And don’t do anything stupid. If I get one more owl from Professor Zarkon, you’ll be in deep, deep trouble!” By the time she had finished speaking Lance was running back to his cart, smiling and waving as he ran.

           Lance pushed his cart to the luggage compartment storing his large trunks; he thanked the attendant before lifting Mona’s carrier into his arms and making his way to car 4. Lance dodged a barrage of chocolate frogs and enchanted origami as he trekked to room 4C, the room he and his friends claimed every year. Upon arriving, He found that a shaggy light brown haired head was already jamming their luggage into the overhead compartments.

           “Need some help, short stuff? I know you first years are pretty weak and tiny.” Lance teased from the door. Pidge turned to look over her shoulder; a piercing glare fixed on Lance’s frame. He gave her a dazzling smile and moved to push the trunk onto the overhead compartment. She huffed and crossed her arms; a scowl fixed on her face. She lasted about five seconds before she cracked. Pidge surged forward and wrapped her arms around Lance’s middle briefly before pulling back with a broad smile on her face.

           “How was your summer, Lance? I didn’t get many letters from you this summer. Were you to busy messaging a certain mullet?’ Pidge smirked at the light blush that dusted Lance’s cheek.

           “Shut the hell up Pidge. I am not afraid to hex you.”

           She chuckled at that, “No seriously, how was your break?” she flopped onto the bench seat, pulling her small ferret Rover from her carrier.

           “It was good, hectic.” Pidge raised a blonde brow at him in a suggestive manner, “Not like that damnit. I was working two jobs and babysitting nonstop. I was stretched so thin I thought I was going to turn into a Stretch Armstrong doll.”

           “Two jobs? Why the hell would you take two jobs, let alone one?”

           “Well, dearest Pidgeon, not all of us have cool dads with awesomely well-paying jobs. I wanted to help out with rent for the townhouse, especially since I know how much more expensive it is when Sam, Alex, Veronica, and I all come home for summer. We all pitch in to help with food and bills.” Lance scratched his neck at the mention of his family’s monetary situation. He always felt so uncomfortable with the looks of pity people gave him, as if he was a poor street rat. He cleared his throat before continuing, “As for the second job, I got a job at the pet store in Diagon Alley for some cash to use during school. I’m tired of Keith and you always having to pay for me.”

           Pidge rolled her eyes, “You know we don’t care right? You’re our friend, and we’re not just gonna let you go hungry on our trips to Hogsmeade.” Lance opened his mouth to protest, but pidge cut him off by raising a hand, “I know, you’re very prideful about being able to take care of yourself.”

           “Enough about my summer, you still haven’t told me about yours you gremlin.” Lance changed the subject, anxious to keep talking about his financial situation.

           “It was okay. Matt took me on a few retreats to hunt for rare creatures. And by hunt, I mean study because anyone who kills a pandalope deserves to be hung by the neck until dead. We found some cool shit. Matt got a lot of good editions to his journal. I’d tell you about all the cool shit we saw, but you know Keith would get pissy if I talked mythical creatures without him.” She smiled brightly, her excitement to talk about the rare creatures plain to see.

           “Why don’t I tell you some of my babysitting horror stories? Sam and Rosa loaded me up with them this summer.” Lance leaned back in his seat, “It’ll help pass the time till mullet gets here.”

           Right as Lance was about to tell how Sam almost set the house on fire a knock sounded at the door. Two figures stood in the frame, “What about me and my mullet?”

           Hunk smiled at the two students already seated in the cart. His frame had changed over the years; the round pudgy baby fat had turned into bulky muscles. His face had become more angular, his square face accented by his sharp jaw. Hunk had let his hair grow out during the summer; he styled it in a long undercut with the majority of his hair pulled into a bun. The remaining fringe fell in front of his cocoa eyes giving the appearance of bangs. He still wore his yellow bandana tied around his wrist mainly because it wasn’t within the Ravenclaw dress code.

           Keith stood to his side with a smirk on his lips and arms crossed. Lance’s eyes were immediately drawn to Keith jawline. When they had left for the summer, Keith still had his baby faced cuteness that Shiro teased him for. This Keith and that Keith are not the same. The teen that stood before him had a sharp jaw, and his cheekbones were defined. His aforementioned mullet was pulled into a small ponytail, his dark bangs falling in his face. Keith’s eyes shone with amusement, his irises ever changing from deep violet to the color of the midnight sky. His once sickly thin frame had filled out nicely. Keith's shoulders were broader, and his chest was well toned, puberty hit him like a Nimbus 10000. His biceps are muscular from the intense training he and Shiro partook in. Overall his physique was muscular and lean, but not too bulky; anyone could see that Keith was fit. Being the Gryffindor seeker for three years would do that to a guy. But damn if it didn’t happen fast.

           “We didn’t miss too many stories, did we? Shiro wouldn’t let us leave until he pet Sophie and ‘Let her know how much he loved her.’” Keith’s voice had taken on a mocking tone as he finished his imitation of Shiro. Said cat was purring in the Korean’s arms, her fluffy brown tail swaying every few moments. Amber eyes lit up when she spotted Mona, who had been resting next to the window until the disruption Keith and Hunk had caused.

           A smile crossed Lance’s face, “Nah, I was just about to tell Pidge about how Sam almost set my house on fire. But what about you, mullet? How was your summer?” He scooched over to make room for the other boy, resting his arm across the seat.

           Keith slumped into the seat allowing Sophie to wander over to Mona. He glared in Lance’s direction. “It’s not a mullet. It just grows that way.” He raised a hand self-consciously to his hair, his pale fingers stark against the dark locks. “My summer was okay. Shiro taught me a few more tricks for Quidditch, and I learned something that I’ll have to show you later.” He shrugged his hoodie-clad shoulders, his tone indifferent to the idea of his summer.

           Lance raised an eyebrow, “Oh? And what’s this something?”

           The raven-haired teen simply smirked, “You’ll just have to wait and see.” He gave a small wink that had a slight blush to rise on Lance’s face. Since when does Keith wink?

           “Aww, you’re no fun! I was going to tell you all about my summer, but since we’re keeping secrets, I guess you don’t get to know how Sam almost burned down the house. So good day to you sir!” He crossed his arms and gave an exaggerated huff, turning his nose up at the other Gryffindor.

           Pidge snorted from across the cart, “You’re such a drama queen, my god.” They quickly turned their attention to Keith, ignoring Lance’s loud gasp and feigned offense, “So, now that Keith is here I can finally talk about all the cool ass creatures we saw.”

           Keith perked up at the mention of mythical creatures, “Holy shit he took you? What did you see? Did you see any sasquatch?”

           “No, Keith, I did not see Bigfoot.” The Gryffindor pouted at this, but Pidge ignored him, “But, we did see a bunch of shit. We saw pandalopes, death-dogs and blink dogs, a damn owlbear, and a multi-faced minx. And that’s just the new stuff.”

           “What in Merlin’s beard is a multi-faced minx?” Lance questioned.

           “It’s just what it sounds like,” Pidge answers, “It's a minx that can change its face. Sort of like a skinwalker but not as good. They can supposedly steal faces, but Matt decided not to test that theory.”

           “That’s so cool. You have to tell me everything Pidge.” Keith leaned forward in his seat; he looked like a child on Christmas morning.

           While the two monster hunters gushed about all the things, Pidge had seen Lance turned to Hunk. “How was your summer, man? You spend any time with Shay?”

           The Samoan flushed at the mention of his girlfriend, a fond smile on his lips, “Yeah, I spent a month at her house with her and her brother. We tried out so many new recipes, and I have a lot I want to try while we’re at school.”

           “Oh yeah?” Lance quirked a brow.

           “I have an idea for a candy that will make any food taste sweet, as well as candy for sour and savory. I also managed to figure out a spell to turn almost any food vegetarian. I’m still ironing out the kinks, but I’m excited about it.”

           “That’s bloody brilliant Hunk! If you need a guinea pig, you know I’m always willing.”

           “Hey,” Pidge’s voice interjected, “You wanna hear how I got a signed copy of Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them?” She flashed them a wolf-like smile.

           “You what?” Keith gave her a skeptical look.

           “Okay,” she began, “Matt needed some new books and school supplies and what not. So, naturally, he goes to Diagon Alley and drags me along because he hates me. While he’s off doing who knows what I decided to go into Second Hand Books.”

           “Cause that’s the place to go in Diagon Alley, not Weasley's or anything,” Lance interjected.

           “Shush Lance. As I was saying, I went into Second Hand Books to see what they have, ‘cause every now and again they’ll have books with notes on the pages or old restricted versions of books. While I was sifting through the new additions, what do I see? This baby right here.” Pidge pulled the book out with a flourish. The thick leather-bound book had seen better days, but it was in stunning condition for being almost eighty years old. The golden lettering on the cover curved in ornate script, a small bronze latch held the two coats together by a leather strip.

           “Merlin’s beard,” Lance whispered. He, Keith, and Hunk all looked at the tomb in awe.

           “I know right! So, I flip through it and see the signature as well as a small message in the back, and I knew I needed to have it. Now, I don’t know if you all can identify Newt Scamander’s handwriting, but with how much Matt adores him I’d have to be denser than troll bogies not to recognize it. I brought it up to the counter, and the clerk charged me five galleons. Five whole galleons, for a book worth thousands!”

           “And you’re positive it’s real?” Keith asked, peering suspiciously at the book.

           “Yup.” Pidge popped the p of the word, “As soon as I showed it to Matt and he almost had a heart attack. He checked it against his records of Newt’s papers and letters, and it was identical. He said the tell is that the 'e' connected to the 'w,' and he always left two drops of ink under his name.” Pidge proceeded to bury her nose in her new book, and quickly became absorbed in the tome.

           Lance recalled his babysitting horror stories to Keith and Hunk while Pidge read. He told them about how Sam had almost burned the house down with a haywire hex. Rosa lost her frog, so they had to tear the house apart to find the little bugger. Marco had developed a bootleg version of puking patsies and had wreaked havoc for weeks after. He also had some horror stories of his elder siblings. Alex had managed to half transform into his animagus form after a forty-eight hour stretch of no sleep. He ended up looking like a Japanese catgirl for three days afterward. Veronica had gotten smashed one night, she drunkenly tried to snog her girlfriend but ended up falling face first into the garden. At least three gnomes bit her.

           After what Keith and Pidge had begun to call ‘story time with Lance’ the train was about four hours from the castle. Pidge's nose had only gone deeper into the musty pages of her book, and Hunk was busy writing notes, probably about the spells he was developing.

           Lance turned to look at Keith, and the teen had fallen asleep. His head lolled against the bench; his long eyelashes fanned out over his cheeks. Keith's hair fell into his face; his lips parted ever so slightly. Keith looked so relaxed while he slept. He was beautiful. Wait. What? Where in the bloody hell did that come from? Keith was pretty, sure. But Lance thought all of his friends were pretty. He shook his head, causing Keith to stir slightly. Lance decided to follow his lead and catch some sleep before their arrival at school.

           He didn’t notice or care when soft strands of hair tickled his cheek. The smell of cinnamon and leather was filling Lance’s senses. He glanced down to peer at Keith from the corner of his eye, the other teen had fallen against his shoulder and was now using him as a pillow. He had curled himself up against Lance’s side, much like Mona would do on cold winter days. It was frankly adorable. A feeling of comfort flowed through him, a warm sensation that settled in his stomach. He rested his head against the pillow of raven colored hair and allowed sleep to take him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had to watch a multitude of videos on surfing, including a Ted Talk.  
> No beta, as always, just me and my gander bulbs.

             Lance panted his cheeks flushed light pink from exertion; his arms were burning from the familiar strain that he loved so much. The warm wood that rested against his chest sparked a rush of adrenaline and nerves that sat comfortably in the pit of his stomach. Lance let out a grunt as the warmth beneath him pushed back. He shook his head, a small laugh escaping his lips as he regained control.

             Lance’s arms cut through the water around him with smooth, practiced motions. The ocean below him bending to his will as glided across the cerulean waters. His board was sturdy underneath him, the navy and black design shining under a layer of fresh polish. The waves bobbed underneath him, swelling in anticipation. A wolfish grin spread on Lance’s face.

             Lance stood from his previous position, his body moving in graceful, practice motions. He knelt on the board, his hands flat against the wood. The water in front of him rolled in anticipation, the water pulling his board forward as it climbs towards the sky. Lance pushed his board forward once more, and he was off.

             The wave climbed in height, five feet, ten feet, fifteen feet, and showed only the slightest hint of stopping. He paddled against the current, feeling his board catch the current, gaining speed as it danced with the salt water. The flash of blue and grey Lance had become weaved over the ocean with expertise. He leaped from the sea, spinning in the air before reconnecting to the mass below him.

             Lance crouched down, grabbing the side of his board with one hand as he allowed the tips of his fingers to dip into the water steadying out his trajectory. He sped forward, wind and salt spraying against his face and wetting his hair. He spared a second to glance upward, seeing the tip of the wave curve ahead.

             Lance surged forward, speeding along the water as it began to form into a barrel. The water roofed over him, the sun shining through the bright blue water overhead. Lance let out a laugh as he surged forward, his fingers once again dipped in the water to his left. Adrenaline pumped through him as seafoam fell around him. Time passes differently while in a barrel. For Lance, time slowed. He never felt more peaceful than when he was on the water.

             As the wave collapsed, Lance directed his board back towards the shore. His body ached as he came down from his adrenaline high, but it was a comforting ache. It was the same way a person felt after completing a rigorous exercise regimen or finishing a marathon.

             Warm sand stuck to him as he fell against the shore, his breath coming in puffs. He gripped handfuls of the pale grains, allowing it to slip between his tan fingers and be carried away by the soft breeze. Lance stared up at the sky, the bright blue lightly dusted with clouds.

             He closed his eyes, the light of the sun still bright behind his sealed lids. The smell of salt and the sound of water filling his senses once again. His body relaxed into the sand, his mind tranquil. Lance didn’t get to go to the ocean as much as he used to. Between school, his jobs, and his siblings, he wasn’t left with much free time. He sat upwards, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his arms over the top.

             He absentmindedly watched the shore, his gaze transfixed on the dance of the waves. Lance felt it call to him, urging him to wade into its depths once more. He didn’t register he had begun walking until seafoam licked at his ankles.

             “-ance.” He heard his name somewhere far off in the distance but ignored it in favor of the ocean in front of him. The roar of the waves was music to his ears. The sand was warm and soft under his feet.

             “Lance!” His name came louder this time, but he still paid it no mind. He walked into the cool water feeling the current push and pull at his legs. He waded farther into the water, allowing it to rise up his chest as he went farther from the coastline. He dove through the waves with ease, reveling in the refreshing salt water that rushed over him.

             “Lance, come on.” The voice sounded as a wave crashed into his shoulder, jostling him slightly and knocking him off balance. His head fell beneath the surface, and the most beautiful view greeted him. The water around him was crystal clear and far more profound than it had been moments ago. Coral reefs surrounded him, creating a rainbow of color that waved in the water. Schools of fish swam by, each a different shape and color, but they glided through the water with ease all the same.

             Lance admired the colors around him, amazed at the beauty of it all. This was better than anything he’d ever seen, better than any photo or movie. A flash of red in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned to see what it was, seeing a large fin disappear behind a rock. The red had been so brilliant, so much brighter than any other color in the reef. He began to swim forward nearing the rock-

 

             “LANCE!” Pidge’s voice sounded loud and clear in his ear, causing the scene of the ocean t14o melt away in front of him. He groggily opened his eyes, trying to blink the remaining sleep away, “Fucking finally. I’ve been trying to wake you up for half an hour now. You and Keith sleep like fucking rocks.”

             Lance sat up in his seat, feeling a comfortable weight on his shoulder shift. He glanced over, Keith was still fast asleep using his shoulder as a pillow. Lance felt his stomach twist at the sight of his friend; he looked so peaceful while asleep. His regular resting bitch face was replaced with a look of total relaxation.

             “Keith,” Lance’s voice was rough from having just woken up, “Time to get up, buddy. We need to change.” Keith’s response was to nuzzle his face into the crook of Lance’s neck, grumbling under his breath. Lance fought to hold back the heat in his cheeks, “Come on mullet man, rise and shine.” Lance wiggled his shoulder, trying to nudge the boy awake.

             “Go ‘way Lance. ‘M still tired.” Keith mumbled into his shoulder.

             “Come on, get up and stop drooling on me. We’ll be there in an hour, and we need to change.” Lance nudged Keith off his shoulder, earning a glare from the other teen.

             Keith ran the back of his hand over his mouth with a scowl, “I do not drool, by the way. If anyone drools, it’s you, sleeping beauty.”

             “Say that to the wet spot on my shoulder, mullet.”

             “Ladies, ladies,” Pidge interjected, “You’re both pretty. Can we fucking change now? Lance shoved my trunk way in the back cause he’s a wanker. So I cannot reach my shit without assistance.”

             Keith raised a thick black brow, “Why didn’t hunk get it?”

             “I think he went to go sit with Shay. I passed out about to hours after you to numbnuts, so he probably left to find people to talk to.” Pidge crossed her arms, “Now can someone please get my shit?”

             Lance stood from his seat, stretching out his long limbs, “Hold your damn Thestrals.” He grabbed her bag from the overhead compartment, as well as his and Keith’s. Pidge grabbed hers from Lance’s hand and wordlessly marched out of the cart to change.

             “She can be such a goblin,” Keith mumbled under his breath, “Thanks for grabbing my bag.” Lance gave him a nod and a small smile, “You mind if I change in here?” Keith anxiously played with the hem of his red hoodie.

             “Nah, ‘course not. We’ve been changing in the locker room together for three years now. No need to get shy on me now, Kogane.” Lance answered with a teasing tone, giving Keith a lopsided smile.

             “Right, yeah. Just making sure is all,” Lance thought he saw pink dusting the pale teen’s cheeks as he turned around. Huh.

             Lance quickly changed into his uniform, slipping into the garments with ease. He had often woke up late for his jobs, so changing faster than light was a specialty of his. His tan finger’s worked deftly to button up his white shirt, ignoring his robe until they were closer to the school. Lance fumbled with his tie, the damn piece of silk refusing to lay correctly.

             “Hey Kei-” Lance’s voice died in his throat when he turned around. He was greeted by the pale expanse of Keith’s back. He had seen his back before, sure. But Keith had grown considerably over the summer, which was far more apparent when he wasn't wearing his oversized hoodie.

             Keith’s back and arms flexed as he reached to grab his belt, slipping it around his waist with ease. His movements were fluid, graceful. Then Keith bent to pick up his shirt, and Lance let out an honest to god whimper. Keith’s ass looked fucking good in those slacks.

             His cheeks burned at the thoughts that were racing through his mind, and he quickly whipped around to face the other wall. What in Merlin’s beard was happening to him? He knew he had a slight crush on Keith at the end of the last term, but he had crushes on all his friends! They usually faded after a few or two. Hunk thought it was just that Lance loved to make friends that he mixed up affection with infatuation.

             He hadn’t thought much about Keith over the summer, well, not more than he thought of Hunk and Pidge. Keith wrote him a fair amount of letters, and always made time to write back, no matter how tired he was from the day’s events. But he did that for Hunk and Pidge too! Right?

_No, you didn’t. Not like you wrote to Keith. You responded maybe twice a month to them. Keith got a letter almost every other day. His thoughts echoed through his head_.

             Okay, maybe he had thought of Keith, a lot. But that was normal, Keith was his best friend.

_I thought Hunk was your best friend?_

             Lance closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair, letting out a groan of frustration.

             Keith’s voice sounded from behind him, “Lance? You okay?”

             Lance whipped around, eyes wide, “Y-yeah, I’m okay. I can’t get my tie to lay right is all,” His words were rushed, but Keith didn’t seem to notice. He smirked at Lance and stepped forward, his hand rising to fix the offending piece of cloth.

             “You’re a fifth-year prefect, yet you can’t even tie your tie correctly,” His fingers maneuvered the cloth with expertise. It took him twenty seconds, tops before his tie was neatly hanging around his neck, “There. Now you look like a prefect.”

             Keith’s hands lingered on Lance’s chest for a moment, his violet eyes full of amusement as he looked up at Lance, the corner of his mouth was quirked up in a half smile. Lance held Keith’s gaze, feeling his heartbeat pick up slightly. He prayed Keith couldn’t feel the pounding in his chest.

             Keith’s smile fell slightly as they just stared. Their gazes never wavered from the other’s eyes. The violet of Keith’s irises burned with a passion he hadn’t seen before. Lance had seen his eyes light up during quidditch matches and duels, but that passion was nothing compared to the heat that danced in his eyes now.

             Lance swallowed, his mouth and throat dry, “Something on my face, mullet?” His voice was far too hoarse for his liking, “You’re looking at me like I’m a two-headed troll.”

             Keith chuckled under his breath, “You are far from looking like a troll, Lance,” Keith’s eyes flickered from his own for a moment, darting downwards before snapping back up. Fuck. He needed to take control of this pronto because he didn’t think his heart could take much more of this.

             “Was that a compliment? Did the great Keith Kogane give me, Lance, a compliment? Color me surprised.” His tone was teasing, a smirk growing on his face as he looked down at the raven-haired teen’s reddening cheeks.

             “And what if I am? Is it so outlandish that I don’t think everything about you is overrated?” Keith took a step forward, his words and movements challenging Lance. He could feel the heat radiating off of the other teen’s body. They were almost standing chest to chest, Keith’s hand still resting on Lance’s pectoral.

             Lance sucked in a breath as Keith leaned forward slightly, his eyes flickering down once again and then back. Violet burned into Cerulean, asking a silent question that had Lance’s words catching in his throat. He could feel the ghost of Keith’s breath against his face.

             “Hey shit heads, are you changed yet? I want to come back in without mental scarring,” Pidge’s voice sounded on the other side of the door. Keith and Lance jolted apart, the centimeters that had been separating them turning into feet.

             “Yeah, you can come in,” Lance cleared his throat, trying to focus on anything than what had just occurred. Keith had sat down on the bench, Sophie scooped up in his arms. The Maine coon cat climbing up his shoulder slightly, her thick fur helping to cover his reddening face.

             Pidge opened the compartment door, Hunk standing behind her. She glanced at the two teens blushing faces, she smirked and crossed her arms, “Everything okay? You two look like you just ran a marathon or something.”

             “Yes, you snake, we’re fine. It was just, er, hot in here.” Lance fixed her with a glare.

             “Oh, I bet it was,” She gave them a wolfish grin, “You better get your stuff ready, we’re almost at the castle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we start to get to the pork and potatoes of the tale.  
> Let me know your thoughts, and thank you for reading!  
> Also, let me know what you think of chapter length, please and thank you.  
> I will try to have the next chapter out by the end of the week!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead I promise! I had midterms this week so it took me a bit longer to write than normal.  
> As usual no beta, just me.   
> Enjoy the chapter!

            Lance refused to make eye contact with Keith for the rest of the train ride. And the carriage ride up to the castle. And while they pulled their trunks to their shared dorm. He could feel Keith’s eyes following him as he sorted his clothes into the oak dresser that rested at the foot of his bed.

            Please. Please let someone come in here to break this silence.

            Lance knew that no one was going to come into their small circular dorm. He and Keith both had trouble sleeping, Lance due to homesickness, and Keith due to insomnia. During their first year, their other three roommates had grown to hate them.

            Every night the two would stay up long after curfew. Lance would try a multitude of things to lull himself to sleep. He’d hum songs his mother would sing while doing chores; he’d do homework, read, sometimes he’d get up to pace around the common room. Keith would get up and wander around the castle. He’d gotten caught by Kova more times than Lance could count, and the woman always dragged Keith back to the dorm kicking and screaming, her cat meowing noisily behind her. Needless to say, they were a nightmare to room with.

            To remedy this Axca, the head prefect of their first year, decided to put them together in their own dorm. That was how he and Keith slowly became friends. Lance had created an imaginary rivalry between them, unbeknownst to him that it was one-sided. It took weeks, but they eventually began to like each other's company.

            Keith would listen to Lance rant about the various things that had happened that day, and Lance would read some of his favorite muggle novels to Keith. They made a game out of who could give characters the most obnoxious voice, which often ended in fits of laughter. Axca soundproofed their dorm after the first night of the game. The ordinarily small area of the dorm was much more significant when there are only two beds rather than five.

            “Lance,” Keith’s voice sounded behind him, “Can you stop giving me the silent treatment?”

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lance replied, still not looking up from his dresser, “I just can’t think of anything to talk about.”

            Keith scoffed, “You, not knowing what to talk about? Impossible. The Lance I know has a seemingly endless array of topics to yammer on about.”

            “First off, rude,” Lance heard Keith chuckle behind him, “Second, I thought you hated my long-winded rants?” He slid the drawer closed. Lance took a breath before turning to face Keith. The other teen had a smirk on his lips, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the post of his bed.

            “What can I say,” He offered a shrug, “After four years of non-stop talk it’s weird to sit in silence suddenly.”

            “Fine mullet man, get ready for the rant of the century,” Lance grinned at his roommate, the moment from the train momentarily forgotten as he slipped back into the familiar and comfortable banter he and Keith shared.

 

Keith’s POV

 

            “And she had the gall to yell at me! She was the one who decided to drink an entire bottle of Fire Whiskey, and I tried to warn her, but all I got in return was “Whose the older sister here, Lance’ and, ‘I can do what I want, Lance.’ So, when she went outside to try and show Carilla her, and I fucking quote, ‘bitch-ass magic tricks,’ she ended up tripping into mama’s herb garden. She got a mouth full of soil and rosemary, as well as attacked by gnomes. I laughed my ass off at her because it was funny as hell and she brought it upon herself.”

            Keith nodded, “As you do when gnomes maul a loved one.” His hands were shoved in the pockets of his robes as they walked side by side down the corridor. The sorting feast wasn’t starting for another ten minutes, so they were taking their time.

            “You would have laughed too. She looked like she was fighting eight tiny babies with beards,” Keith let out a snort, “See! It’s funny! But anyway, she stood up covered in gnome bites, with one still hanging on her sleeve, and began to yell at me. ‘Lance, how can you laugh at your big sister’s pain? What kind of example are you setting?’ But the best one was ‘mama will be so pissed,’ and she was. But not at me. Because I am a saint and amazing son.”

            Lance and Keith burst into laughter as they rounded the corner that leads to the Great Hall, the loud chatter of students greeting them. They walked through the large doors and by the loud chatter of the other students. The Hall was bustling with robes and ties of all different colors. Keith could see two sixth year Slytherins firing hexes at each other, as well as a few Ravenclaws transfiguring goblets into Owls and Rabbits.

            Keith and Lance took their seats near the middle of the Gryffindor table, sitting near Rolo and Florna, two sixth years, as well as Florna’s sister Plaxum, a fifth year.

            “Lance!” Plaxum lit up at the sight of Lance, causing a bitter feeling to settle in Keith’s stomach, “How was your summer?” The dark skinned girl slid closer to Lance, her thin fingers resting lightly on his arm. She gave him a dazzling smile, her blue eyes bright as she looked up at the Cuban.

            “Oh, hey Plax,” Lance smiled slightly at the blue-haired girl, “My summer was okay. Nothing to brag about really.” Keith arched a brow at his friend’s back. All Lance had been talking about since the train left was how hectic his summer was. Keith could see the slight twitch in the other teen’s eyebrow, one of his tells that he was uncomfortable. Everyone in Gryffindor knew about Plaxum’s crush on Lance, and she was anything but subtle.

            “Aww really?” She pouted, “I heard you had quite the busy summer. Or, at least to busy to write me back. I missed you.” She leaned in closely, batting her eyelashes at him.

            “Y-yeah, sorry about that. I was busy with work, but that was about it. Not much time to write people after those long eight hour days.” He rubbed the back of his neck, sending Keith a silent plea for help. Keith snorted softly, a teasing smirk on his lips as he watched the usually so suave McClain fumble on his words.

            Plaxum looked ready to pounce on the opportunity Lance had created. She grinned at him and opened her mouth to reply when the large doors that lead to the Great Hall creaked open. Keith caught the small sigh of relief Lance let out, he elbowed the brunette lightly to draw his attention.

            Keith offered him a small smile before directing his attention to the front of the hall. The professors sat at a redwood table, its length so grand that the table stood on eight legs rather than two. Silver accents in the shapes of the four house animals adorned the wood in numerous ways. A row of chairs made of the same wood stood behind the table, with Headmaster Alfor’s chair, more like a throne, in the center of the row. In front of the table stood the podium used to make announcements, the sorting hat resting on top of the engraved stand.

            “Can you believe we were ever that small?” Lance whispered over his shoulder.

            “What do you mean ‘were’? You’re still the size of two gnomes stacked on top of each other,” Keith shot back.

            “I think you’re talking about yourself there Keith. Because I am six feet, mister five-foot-seven,” Keith nudged him, causing Lance to stifle a laugh.

            They turned their attention back to the head of the room — the first student about to be sorted, anxiety plain on her face. Silence filled the room for a few seconds as the hat debated.

            “RAVENCLAW!” boomed through the hall, the Ravenclaw table cheering for the first year as she joined the table. The ceremony continued similarly as the Sorting Hat made quick work of the new wizards.

            “GRYFFINDOR!”

            “SLYTHERIN!”

            “HUFFLEPUFF!”

            “GRYFFINDOR!”

            By the end of the sorting, each house had gained a numerous amount of new members, with Slytherin having the most amount recruits and Hufflepuff close behind. Once the first years had settled at the tables, Alfor stood to make his customary beginning of the year speech.

            “Witches, Wizards, and magic users of all sorts welcome back to Hogwarts. I will not keep you from your food for too long. We have a new professor this year. He is replacing the late Astrology professor who had a nasty run-in with a swooping evil. So please, give a Hogwarts welcome to Sam Holt.” He gestured to a grey-haired man with a trim beard and thin glasses. He stood up and waved briefly before sitting down once more, “Now then, before you eat remember, be loyal, be intelligent, be courageous, and be cunning. It takes all of these traits to be a great wizard. Let the feast begin!”

            They had been enjoying the feast, making small talk with Rolo and Nyma about quidditch tryout, when a voice coughed behind them.  Green embroidered robe hung around the lithe figure; his platinum blonde hair was tied into a ponytail. Lotor smirked down at them, his arms crossed over his chest.

            “Slytherin has the most first years, once again. You lions must have your tails between your legs in shame,” His tone dripped with the snobbish attitude Keith loathed. The egotistical, narcissistic, entitled asshole that thinks he owns the world.

            “What in the hell are you talking about Lotion?” Rolo spoke up from the other side of the table. Lotor bristled at the nickname.

            “I’m saying that at this rate Slytherin will be in power once again. Just offering a warning so you can prepare yourselves,” He brushed a stray hair from his face, “You also best watch out on the Quidditch pitch. Slytherin has a new Seeker, and he’s the best since Harry Potter himself.”

            “Uh-huh, sure he is,” Keith’s voice dripped in sarcasm, “Now take your pampered ass and go find a mirror to make love to,” The Slytherin huffed before stalking back to his table. Lance and Rolo both gave him a fist bump as they watched his receding back.

 

 

 

            Keith could hear the tumultuous first years in the common room from his position on his bed. He had retreated to the safety of the dorms after about fifteen minutes, the noise and crowd becoming too much for him sensory wise. Lance had given him a questioning look but had been dragged away by a group of first years.

            The solitude of his room allowed him to decompress and think for what feels like the first time in years. He knows it’s only been maybe twelve hours, but so much had happened in those twelve hours. Keith felt his cheeks burn as he thought back to the train.

            He hadn’t meant for it to happen, but he couldn’t help it. Lance had filled out so well over the summer. He’d grown at least two inches and had a splatter of freckles on his cheeks that Keith could spend hours making constellations out of.

            When Lance asked for help with his tie, his cheeks flushed from embarrassment, Keith couldn’t help the surge of emotion. He had looked so fucking cute. Being so close to him, feeling the heat of his chest and the smell of his cologne, Keith had gotten lost in the moment. Or the moment the love-struck side of him imagined.

            Lance had been uncomfortable with what had happened. Him not talking or making eye contact for nearly two hours had been a pretty clear sign that he wasn’t okay. Keith felt horrid for making his best friend so uncomfortable because he couldn’t control his dumb crush.

            Lance hadn’t brought up the days events again, so Keith figured they’re going with the ‘it never happened, I don’t know what you’re talking about’ plan. The same plan Lance has stuck to since Keith had saved his ass from falling two hundred feet off his broom.

            “We do make a good team,” Those were the six words he uttered before passing out for twenty-seven hours. According to Lance he doesn’t remember it happening, he remembered passing out on his broom and beginning to fall, but nothing after. That was two years ago.

            “Arghhh,” Keith grunted in frustration as he flopped onto his back, the bed bouncing him slightly, “Why did I have to have a crush on the most amazing out of my league guy? Why couldn’t I be a hermit in the mountains? Then I wouldn’t have to deal with emotions. I could herd some goats and plant some fucking radishes or something.”

            “Why are you herding goats?” Lance poked his head through the door, his robe hung over his arm. He strode over the edge of Keith’s bed, the mattress dipping under his weight.

            “I’m becoming a nomad, so I never have to deal with over stimulus or emotion again. Just me and my goats. Living the high life.” Keith laid his arm over his eyes, not wanting to look at Lance while the thoughts of the train still lingered in his head.

            “Have fun with that buddy. I’m sure you’d make a loving goat father for sure.” Lance teased.

            “You bet your damn ass I would be. And for your skepticism, your visitation is revoked.” Keith peaked out from under his arm. Lance placed a hand on his chest in mock hurt.

            “But Keith! Think of the children! We can’t put them through a divorce and separation from their amazingly handsome and awesome father,”  Lance placed a hand on his chest in mock hurt.

            Keith playfully shoved Lance, a smile breaking across his face. Keith tensed when the sound of Lance’s laughter cause his stomach to erupt in butterflies. He looked so beautiful when he laughed. They took a minute to let their laughter subside before Lance looked down at him with a soft expression.

            “Seriously though, you okay?”

            “Yeah, I’m okay Lance. I was just overwhelmed with all the commotion is all.” Keith sat up and hugged his knees, “We haven’t shared schedules yet, ya know.”

            Lance perked up, “Oh you’re right! Here let me get mine,” Lance rushed over to his trunk and pulled out a folded piece of parchment, “Let’s see, I have Charms with Coran, then Transfiguration with Minerva, Magical Creatures with Blaytz, Potions with Zarkon, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Sendak, and finally Astrology with Pidge’s dad. You?”

            “Exactly the fucking same,” Keith looked at his schedule in disbelief, “Can you believe the damn-” He was cut off as Lance tackled him in a hug.

            “This is gonna be so great Keith! Team Klance can wreak some havoc on Zarkon and Sendak!” Lance’s arms were a vice grip around him, his cheek pressed against Keith’s chest. Keith awkwardly patted his head, trying not to flush at the sudden contact.

            “We should get some sleep; we need to be rested so we can give Zarkon and Sendak hell.” He smirked down at Lance, who in return gives him a wolfish grin.

 

 

 

            The first two weeks of classes had been uneventful, they had gone to class, annoyed Zarkson and Sendak, and practiced flying in preparation of Quidditch tryouts. Keith was sitting with Pidge in the Great Hall, absent-mindedly munching on a muffin as they worked on their Potion’s homework together. Potions were shared with Slytherin this year, so Pidge had joined them in their quest to torture Zarkon.

            “It’s so frustrating Pidge! Why did I have to have a crush on him? Why couldn’t I have a crush on Torran or Prig? Or better yet, no one at all!” Keith had been ranting to Pidge about his crush for the past half an hour. He knew Pidge stopped caring after the first ten minutes and was absent-mindedly nodding and giving a soft ‘mhmm’ every few moments.

            “I have an idea,” Pidge deadpanned, not looking up from her work, “Fucking tell him. You two are dancing around each other like two Vila.”

            “I reiterate, he doesn’t like me that way Pidge,” He laid his head against the table, “If anyone he has a thing for Plaxum. I’ve never seen him so nervous when flirting. That must mean something right?”

            “What must mean something?” Shiro’s voice sounded from above him. Keith lifted his head to glare at his brother.

            “Nothing. Just my woes as a local wizard gay,” Shiro sat across from him, Allura and Matt flanking either side of him.

            “And what woes might those be?” Allura asked, mischief glinting in her eyes.

            “The woes of I love s a guy that has no interest in me,” Keith sighed, “The same as last year, and the year before,”

            “Oh Merlin’s beard, it’s gotten so bad. Just tell him, Keith! Worse comes to worst he says no,” Matt looked at him as if his answer was the most natural thing in the world.

            “I will if you will,” Keith shot back, causing Matt’s cheeks to flush slightly. Keith knew he had a crush on Shiro, Matt had told him while drunkenly wallowing in the common room one night.

            “Fine I get your point,” Matt looked away from Keith, trying to avoid looking at Shiro.

            “Matt is right you know,” Shiro interjected, “You’ll never know if he reciprocates unless you ask. I never asked Adam, and I regret it. I let my fear hold me back, and now I’ll never know the answer.” Sadness tinged Shiro’s voice.

            Adam had been a year ahead of Shiro, but the two were inseparable from the moment Adam had taken Shiro under his wing. Shiro had been in love with him for years and had finally worked up the courage to confess the night before Adam’s graduation. They met at the top of the Astronomy tower that had been when Adam told him that he planned to go to Hungary to become a dragon trainer. Shiro had panicked and scolded him that it was too dangerous, that he should stay in London and be an Auror like they talked about. Adam got mad and started yelling, then Shiro began yelling. Keith doesn’t know what exactly happened, only that Shiro ended up in tears and didn’t exit his dorm until he had to catch the train. Adam disappeared after graduation.

            Keith put his hand over his brother’s, offering him a comforting smile. He remembered how devastated Shiro had been.

            “Keith,” Allura’s voice broke through the tense atmosphere, “Don’t Quidditch tryouts start soon?”

            “Shit, yes. Lance is probably already down there,” Keith shoved his books into his bag, “I’ll talk to you guys later,” Keith rushed out the doors as his feet carried him to his dor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos!  
> I'm so happy people are enjoying the story so far! It got a bit angsty at the end there, but I promise to add in some good fluff in the next chapter.  
> The next chap will hopefully be out by Sunday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead I promise. This week was hectic as hell, but I finally found time to write.   
> This chap was really fun to write, especially the end.   
> I hope you enjoy!

            Keith’s breaths came in quick pants, his hands supporting his weight as he leaned on his knees. He had run as fast as his legs could carry him from the Gryffindor common room to the Quidditch Pitch. He was sure he was going to have a bruise along his back and thigh where his broom and duffel had bounced against him with each step he had taken.

            Keith stripped off his dress shirt and slacks, changing in favor of his worn quidditch pants, which were more like joggers at this point, and jersey. He slipped on the fingerless gloves that went to his wrists and leather knee-high boots. Lance would scold him for not dressing in his full uniform, but Keith really didn’t want to deal with the tight newly issued pants and elbow-length arm guards. And he may have sort of left his quidditch robe in their dorm. He tied his hair up into a small pony-tail, grabbed his broom, and made his way out to the pitch.

            The weather was warmer than usual, the sun bright in the sky rather than hidden behind a blanket of grey. Keith could see a few students milling around, each dressed in the burgundy and gold of Gryffindor. He spotted a few familiar faces who had been on the team the previous year, mainly Rolo and Nyma. The two were the team's star beaters, managing to distract and strike with expert precision.

            A flash of red out of the corner of Keith’s eye caught his attention. Lance was soaring through the air, his robe fluttering in the wind behind him. He would never get tired of the way Lance looked when he was flying. The way the wind combed through his hair, slicking it back and fluffing it giving him a devilish look. His cheeks and nose tinged red from the bite of the air. But what Keith loved most of all was the way his blue eyes sparkle when he's on his broom. The mixture of excitement, determination, and passion lit a fire in Keith’s heart.

            “Hey, Tailor!” His voice carried across the pitch, “Come down here and help me set up!” Lance whipped around on his broom, losing his balance for a moment. Keith readied his wand in case he fell, he’d carried it with him during practices ever since Lance fell 300 feet their third year. Lance, thankfully, did not fall off his broom. Instead, he gracefully glided to the ground dismounting his broom with practiced ease.

            “Finally decided to show up, eh Keith?” He had a smile teasing his lips, “I almost thought you’d forgotten tryout were today,” Lance sauntered past Keith, his hips swaying ever so slightly.

            “Yeah right. As if I could forget with you yammering on about it for the past week,” Keith followed after him, bending down to unlatch the case that held the Quidditch balls. As soon as the lid popped open, the Bludger violently thrashed against its metal restraints. Keith had to stifle a laugh as he saw some of the younger years jump at the sudden movement.

            They waited a few more minutes until the school clock chimed twice, the official starting time of tryouts. The last few stragglers made their way onto the field.

            “All right,” Lance began, “Let’s get some things made clear. Just because you made the team last year does not guarantee you a spot on the team. All positions are available to try out for. Keith and I currently hold our positions from last year, but if we see someone we believe would serve the team better than us we will take it into account.”

            “No foul play or wands allowed in the air,” Keith crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke, “You want on the team, you have to earn it fair and square. If Lance or I see or suspect someone is interfering with tryouts, we won’t hesitate to call it out,” Lance nodded beside him, “Finally, we will be going over each position and the balls of the game. Even though I am sure, you all know these things it is school mandated that we make sure you know the dangers of the game.”

            “Anyone have any questions?” Lance raised an eyebrow at the group in front of them, “No? Fantastic, let’s get this party started.”

            “First up, Beaters. They are a quintessential part of the team. They keep the other team’s chasers in check and protect their team from the Bludger. Without them the game would be a hell of a lot more boring,” Keith settled his hands on his hips, “Next is the chasers, their job is to use the Quaffle to score as many points as possible.”

            “The final two positions are the Keeper and the Seeker. The Keeper’s job is to prevent the other team from scoring with the Quaffle. They guard the three hoops at the end of the pitch,” He pointed to the three multi-colored hoops.

            “The Seeker is the most unique position on the team, and has one goal and one goal only,” Keith held up a small golden orb, delicate wings folding open around it, “That goal is to catch this, the Golden Snitch. It’s worth 100 points, and the game ends when it’s caught. The Seeker’s goal is to catch it when they know their team will win. There have been very few cases where a team has caught the Snitch and still lost.”

            “Now that that’s all settled, let’s get this party started,” Lance waved his wand, a quick half circle movement that caused a scroll of paper to fly into his palm. He glanced at the parchment, blue eyes scanning over the list of names and the position they were trying out for, “First up, the Beaters. Most of you signed up in pairs so we’ll do those first. Nyma and Rolo, you’re up first.”

            The tan-skinned man with sandy blond hair and a woman with dark hair pulled into a ponytail with vitiligo skin bumped fists. Rolo and Nyma had been the star beaters of the team for the past four years. They were witty and cunning, making the other players heads spin when they heard the jabs. Their aim was also spot on, which helped quite a bit.

            After Nyma and Rolo, some third years tried out. The pair had nearly no coordination between them, the bludger frequently hitting one off their broom. It was an easy decision for Keith and Lance.

            “Next up, the Keeper. Three of you are trying out for this position. Lance will test each of you by trying to score. Block his shot. Easy.” Keith scanned the list, “Our tryouts for Keeper are Bi, Veltza, and Tomrow.”

            Bibo, or Bi for short, had been the keeper for the past five years. He was a man of little words but had lightning fast reflexes. Lance didn’t hold back as he attempted to score, whipping the quaffle at the hoops with vigor and deft accuracy. Bi blocked all but two of his shots.

            Veltza, a girl who had been the backup Keeper the previous year faired well, blocking almost all of Lance’s shots except for four that the Cuban had managed to curve into the hoops. Tomrow was a short fourth year with a stocky build, he was slow, mainly blocking shots with his large frame. He managed to prevent half of Lance’s shots.

            “All right, next up is Seeker. We only have one tryout, so Markus you’ll be trying out the same time as the Chasers. Your test is to catch the Snitch as fast as you can. Keith will be keeping time from the moment it’s released to the moment you catch it.” The small golden orb fluttered to life in Keith’s hand, its hummingbird wings beating erratically as it zipped into the air. Keith blew a whistle after ten seconds and the fourth year was off.

            “All right Chasers, we’ll be doing your tryouts while he is Seeking as to save time. Your trail is simple. Grab the Quaffle and score. Keith and I will be playing defense. Score on us. Two of you will be going at a time. Acxa, Narin, you two are up first.”

            The two girls smirked at them and mounted their brooms, lifting off into the sky and passing the Quaffle between them as a warm-up exercise. Axca and Narrin were new to tryouts this year, so Keith had no idea what they were up against. He and Lance lifted into the air as well, each preparing for the girls to make their move. Keith blew his whistle, and they charge.

            Axca weaved and bobbed and weaved in between Lance and himself, wasting no time. Lance was on her tail in seconds, leaving Keith in the dust. He snapped out of his daze and flew after them, deciding to guard Narrin while Lance went after Axca. The two girls were relentless as they proceeded to score goal after goal against the two captains. Lance flew up to his side, panting slightly.

            “These two are kicking our asses, Mullet Man. Especially since I’m pulling all the weight here,” he playfully elbowed Lance, “There’s a reason why you’re a Seeker and not a Chaser. I think they’ve shown their stuff enough,” Keith blew his whistle once more, signaling that the tryout was finished. They repeated the trial with the other two teams of chasers, blocking their shots more often than not.

            Markus returned with the snitch after the third group had long since finished, his time nearly triple Keith’s worst time. Keith pulled Lance aside, nearing the far changing room.

            “So,” Keith began, “We’re in agreement that Bi, Rolo, and Nyma are back on the team?” Lance nodded in agreement.

            “Axca and Narrin were fantastic. They were giving me a run for my money, and I’ve been head Chaser for the past two years,” Lance glanced over at the two women, “I vote that they’re the two new chasers.”

            Keith bit his lip in thought, there had been other Chasers with equal skill as the two fifth years. But none of them connected as well as Axca and Narrin. By the end of their tryout, they had begun to fall in sync with Lance, which Keith knew was hard to do. Lance flew fast and without fear, going for reckless maneuvers and risky plays that the previous Chasers often complained about.

            But Axca and Narrin played with the same enthusiasm as Lance, following his movements without hesitation and challenging him with moves of their own. Keith starred into Lance’s ocean blue eyes, seeing the excitement sparkling in his irises.

            “Okay, I vote them in too. You’re gonna have some new competition, Sharpshooter.” Keith smiled at him. He didn’t smile often, but he could never stop himself around Lance.

            “L-let’s go tell them what we decided,” Lance turned abruptly and began to walk towards the group of Gryffindors. Keith could swear he saw Lance’s cheeks dusted with light pink. Probably from exertion.

 

 

            Lance had left almost immediately after Quidditch tryouts, his excuse being that he needed to study. Which wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t why he left. He just needed some time away from Keith.

            He always found Keith attractive when they played Quidditch. He became absorbed in the sport, fire, and passion filling his violet eyes as he searched for the snitch. And seeing Keith take an authoritative role as captain made Lance’s stomach curl with heat. He always found his mind wandering to how the raven-haired teen would sound if he were commanding Lance.  Lance tried to imagine that he’d be the one ordering Keith around, but after he became Captain of the team, Lance had found out that was not the case. He was a total bottom boy for Keith.

            He and Keith would be in their dorm rather than the Quidditch Pitch, Keith pushing onto one of their beds and straddling him. His cheeks would be flushed a light pink, and his hair would frame his face so perfectly as he looked down at Lance. Keith would smirk at him, probably tease him too. Lance would offer his own retorts and taunts and would end up rambling. Keith would become annoyed and kiss him, telling him to shut up. Then they’d-

            Nope, no, nuh-uh. The Hallway outside the Library was not where he should be fantasizing about Keith. Especially not the kind of fantasies where he was imagining Keith doing very amazing, very explicit things to him.

            His cheeks flushed red hot as he pushed his way into the Library, heading straight for the back right corner. It was nestled in between two bookcases, one of the library fireplaces resting a few feet behind. A large oak desk sat in front of a blue tinted window, overlooking the Black Lake. It was his favorite spot to study. And it had become Keith’s favorite as well.

            They would spend hours sitting side by side, comparing notes and flipping through textbooks trying to find the answers to Sendak and Zarkon’s laborious homework. Both the Defense Against the Dark Arts and the Potions teacher had a vendetta against the duo. Lance had maybe started a one-sided rivalry with Keith. The rivalry was often leading to Lance whispering snide comments and Keith snapping at him in annoyance. He thought Keith hated him for how often he got them in trouble.

            He riffled through his bag, pulling out a notebook and quill as well as his divination textbook. Slav’s class was the class he struggled with the most. His ADHD and ADD made studying more painful than it needed to be, but Divination was by far the worst.  He just didn’t understand how some tea leaves could predict the future. Especially when the leaves just looked like, well, leaves.

            Keith managed to bullshit his way through the class, often making random shapes from the gunk in his teacups as if he was looking at clouds. But Lance just couldn’t do that. He can’t sit and stare at a cup of cold tea leaves for thirty minutes trying to find the secrets of the universe. Having Slav as a teacher didn’t help.

            Slav was erratic, his light blue hair often sticking up at odd angles and his small circular glasses hanging off his beak-like nose. His mind was in twenty different places at once, not unlike Lance. Except Slav hyper-focused of divination, as if seeing everything at once. 

            Lance stared down at the blurred images that were supposed to look like various animals or shapes, each looking more and more like the last. He rubbed at his face, frustration creeping through his bones. He decided to take a break from Divination and instead work on his Charms.

            Lance fell into a familiar, repetitive pattern. Pick a subject, become frustrated that the knowledge wasn’t sticking, and moving onto a new topic. Rinse and repeat. He cycled through his classes, one by one. Charms, Potions, DAtDA, Alchemy, Astronomy, Herbology, Transfiguration, Divination, History of Magic, Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures.

            By the fifth time through the cycle of all of his classes his breathing was becoming labored as thoughts rushed through his head, Lance stood abruptly and shoved his books into his bag. The librarian glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, her forehead wrinkling in concern. Lance kept his head down as he hurried out of the Library.

            _You can’t do anything. You’re destined to be a failure if you can’t even sit still and read a book._

            Thoughts raced through his head as he made his way back to his dorm. Lance felt the icy grip of anxiety and fear grip his spine, the feeling crawling slowly throughout his body. His skin felt clammy, his tie too tight around his neck. Every sound was booming in his ears, the air brushing his skin feeling like pins and needles.

            _It’s no wonder why the Ravenclaws laugh at you when you answer questions. You’re an idiot. It was blind luck that you haven’t failed yet._

            “Nicklebaucher,” Lance’s voice is strained as he looked to the Painted Lady. She swung open without hesitance, allowing Lance to sprint up to the dorms. He tapped his foot impatiently as the tower doors swiveled to his and Keith’s room. Once the oak door stopped in front of him, he flung open the door and dropped his bag onto the floor with a heavy thunk.

            _You’re an unlovable, useless, worthless person. Your family will never be proud of you. Not when your Brother and Sister were head of their class. Your younger siblings are excelling and already better than you._

            Lance began to strip off his uniform, fumbling with his tie and belt. Keith had sat up from where he was lying on his bed, glancing at lance with curious eyes. Lance paid him no mind as he stripped off his shirt and slacks, changing in favor of a pair of loose joggers. He remained shirtless as he sat on his bed, his head falling into his hands as his breaths came in ragged pants.

            _Keith could never love someone as worthless as you._

            Tears began to prick in his eyes as the panic attack took full effect. All of his thoughts and anxieties crushing him in a swirling typhoon of self-loathing and doubt. He let out a choked sob, clutching at his hair.

            _Failure. Failure. Useless. Worthless. Disappointment. Unlovable. Idi-_

            “Lance?” Keith’s voice broke through the barrage of thoughts, a warm hand lightly touching his shoulder. Lance looked up from his lap, seeing Keith kneeling in front of him. His dark brows were pinched in concern, his violet eyes soft and warm. Keith had helped him through panic attacks before, mainly by allowing Lance to curl as close to him as he needs.

            “K-Keith,” Lance hated how his voice cracked, “I-I can’t do this. I’m not meant to be here, I don’t deserve it.” He hugged himself tightly, tears freely rolling down his cheeks.

            “What makes you think that?” Keith remained crouched in front of him.

            “I can’t focus on anything. Every time I try to study I just end up forgetting everything the moment I stop. I’m only here because I got lucky. I’m not some great wizard, I’m just a hack. Riding you, Hunk, and Pidge’s coattails.”

            “Lance, you know I don’t believe that. I know that your anxiety causes all of those thoughts to be so loud, and so real. I get the same way,” He rubbed at his neck sheepishly but didn’t break eye contact with Lance, “But you always tell me that the voice in my head is full of shit.” Lance let out a snort of laughter.

            “Well, it is.” Lance’s voice was small.

            “Exactly. So if my voice is full of shit, your voice must be overflowing with shit. Because you are a million times better than me. You are kind and smart, you’re the one that got me to study for exams. And if I’m being honest, you probably saved me from failing out of school.”

            Lance opened his mouth to protest, but Keith held a finger to his lips, “You’re loved by everyone, and even in the minimal chance someone doesn’t like you, you’re kind to them anyway. All of the lower years love you because you’ve become their honorary big brother. You are incredibly smart, so much so sometimes I think that the hat made a mistake by not placing you in Ravenclaw. But you’re also loyal and courageous, standing up for your friends and even strangers.”

            Lance’s voice was barely more than a whisper, “That’s not true,”

            “It is true. I’ve been witness to all of it for the past five years. You are the best edition to Gryffindor since Godric Gryffindor himself. And I know me saying all of this doesn’t make the voices go away, but I want you to remember that I will always object to their negative lies and slander.”

            Lance wiped his nose on the back of his hand, giving a small sniff. He smiled up at Keith, grateful that somehow he always knew what to say to help Lance regain his footing. He didn’t force Lance to believe his words, didn’t tell him that the voices are lies or that he was being silly. He tells him what he believes in, how he sees Lance. And that made Lance’s chest constrict with a tingling feeling.

            Keith stood abruptly, causing Lance to look up at him. He offered Lance a small smile, holding out his hand, “Dance with me?”

            Lance stared at him with large eyes, “What?”

            “Dance with me,” Keith flicked his wand to turn on the small radio that they shared. A soft melody filled the room, the song familiar to Lance, but he couldn’t place the notes.

            “What brought this on? You hate dancing?” Lance gave the other teen a suspicious look.

            “Just humor me?”

            Cautiously, Lance stood and took Keith’s hand. The Korean pulled him closer, his other hand coming to rest on Lance’s bare waist. Lance blushed slightly as he carefully wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck. He could feel Keith’s hair tickling his fingers and resisted the urge to play with the offending fringe.

            Keith took a step forward, beginning to lead him in a slow waltz around their dorm room. Keith looked down at Lance like he was his world, and Lance had to convince himself that it was just wishful thinking. They swirled around the small area of their dorm, the music still playing softly around them.

            Lance recognized the tune as the music entered its second verse, the music, and rhythmic beat repeating. The soft lyrics floated through his mind.

            _I’ve never fallen from quite this high, falling into your ocean eyes_

            Lance had shared this song with Keith, his sister Rosa had made him listen to it claiming that it was a perfect match for him. And Lance had to agree with her. The soft rhythmic melody, the smooth legato of the lyrics, and the relevance to his, unbeknownst at the time, crush on Keith. His eyes flashed between violet and deep blue, like tropical waters amid a storm.

           _I’ve been walking through a world gone blind, can’t stop thinking of your diamond mind,_

            Keith spun him with a flourish, causing Lance to yelp. Keith laughed slightly, his violet eyes half-lidded as she smiled up at Lance. He couldn’t help it when he instinctively pulled himself closer to his best friend.

            Keith’s hands tightened slightly on his hips, his right hand traveling up his side with a feather-light touch. Lance distantly noticed that they were no longer spinning, instead slightly swaying as the music came to a close. When the final notes of the song faded away, they stopped swaying but still wrapped in each other's arms.

            “You’re beautiful, Lance. No matter what your head says,” Keith cupped his cheek lightly. Keith looked at him so much raw emotion. Keith trusted him, but he’d never seen him this open. Lance had never wanted to kiss someone more than he did at that moment.

            “Thank you, Keith,” Keith gave him a small smile, an emotion flashing across his briefly. He then let his hands drop from Lance, taking a small step back. Lance felt cold as Keith’s heat left his skin.

            “We should sleep, you and I have a long day tomorrow,”

            “We do?” Lance raised an eyebrow.

            “Yeah, I’m gonna help you study, and then we're going to sneak to Hogsmeade for some Butterbeer,” He rubbed at his sweater covered arm, “If you want, that is,”

            Lance’s eyes widened a fraction before he relaxed into a smile, “Yeah, I’d like that,” He and Keith went to their beds, each slipping under their covers. They said hushed goodnights before falling into the silence of the night.

            The feeling of Keith’s heat flashed through him as he began to fall asleep, causing him to relax fully into his bed. Keith may not return his feelings, but Lance was more than happy to have Keith in his life as is. Lance fell asleep with a soft melody and deep humming playing in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!  
> Thank you guys for all the Kudos, I really appreciate them!  
> The song Keith and Lance danced to was Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=viimfQi_pUw <\--- here is the link if you want to listen.
> 
> I already have most of the next chapter planned out, so it shouldn't take too long to update.  
> See you guys next chapter <3

**Author's Note:**

> Extra Info:
> 
> Houses:
> 
> Keith: Gryffindor  
> Lance: Gryffindor  
> Pidge: Slytherin  
> Hunk: Ravenclaw  
> Shiro: Hufflepuff  
> Allura: Slytherin  
> Coran: Headmaster  
> Matt: Ravenclaw
> 
> Wands:
> 
> Keith: 14 in, Pine, Phoenix Feather  
> Lance: 13 ½ in, Wilow, Unicorn Hair  
> Pidge: 10 ½ in, Walnut, Dragon Heartstring  
> Hunk: 15 in, Cedar, Unicorn Hair  
> Shiro: 14 ½ in, Blackthorn, Dragon Heartstring  
> Allura: 11 in, Pear, Unicorn Hair  
> Coran: 12 ½ in, Hawthorne, Phoenix Feather  
> Matt: 11 ½ in, Walnut, Phoenix Feather  
> Pets:
> 
> Keith: Dark Brown/ Orange Maine coon Cat w/ amber eyes named Sophie  
> Lance: Himilayan Cat w/ blue eyes named Mona  
> Pidge: light brown Ferret w/ seafoam green eyes named Rover,  
> Barn Owl named Pip  
> Hunk: Chinchilla, Mote lizard  
> Shiro: pygmy owl  
> Allura: Mice
> 
> Status:
> 
> Keith: Unknown  
> Lance: Half blood  
> Pidge: Half blood  
> Hunk: Muggle Born  
> Shiro: Pureblood  
> Allura: Pureblood  
> Matt: Half blood
> 
> Years:
> 
> Keith: 5th year  
> Lance: 5th year  
> Hunk: 5th year  
> Pidge: 4th year  
> Shiro: 7th year  
> Allura: 7th year  
> Matt: 7th year


End file.
